


A Boy in A Man's Prison

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [14]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Ever suck a dick? Take one up the ass?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“N-no! I’d never!” Bill stuttered appalled.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well you will once the guards take you down the north wing.” The psychologist is still smiling eyeing Bill over blatantly as he takes in the boy’s feminine features.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“They’ll have to kill me first!” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy in A Man's Prison

**Welcome to Prison**

“Any gang affiliations?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Any prior stays in prison pervious to this one?”

 

“No.”

 

“Sexual orientation?”

 

“W-what?” The boy in chair eyes widens in confusion and he shifted slightly glancing at the locked metal door in the room, the only door in the room.

 

“Sexual orientation. Straight? Gay? Bisexual? Asexual? What is it kid? I don’t have all day.”

 

“Oh,” The boy whispers looking down at the table separating him from the prison’s psychologist, “Um… straight.”

 

The psychologist smirked in amusement as he eyes over the effeminate boy sitting before him. The boy is young, maybe only eighteen, dressed the prison’s orange jumper that seems to swallow the small boy’s frame as it pools around his ankles and wrists. He has soft features to him, like that of a girls, and the psychologist can only begin to imagine what will happen to the boy when he steps out of his office.

 

“Bill is it?” He smiles and Bill stops looking at the floor to pick up his head and face the man.

 

“Yes, Bill Kaulitz sir.” Bill whispered again feeling very small under the man’s wicked gaze.

 

“Ever suck a dick?”

 

“What?” Bill shrieked jumping backwards in his chair. The psychologist can see the boy’s heart beating furiously under his orange jumper and he smiles at Bill.

 

“Ever suck a dick before? Take one up the ass?”

 

“N-no! I’d never!” Bill stuttered appalled.

 

“Well you will once the guards take you down the north wing.” The psychologist is still smiling eyeing Bill over blatantly as he takes in the boy’s feminine features.

 

“They’ll have to kill me first!” Bill screamed scooting his chair back and standing up. He glared at the man across the table in outrage but the latter did not seem to be phased by such an outburst.

 

“Sure you will,” He said slowly as the guards threw open the door and seized Bill by either arm. The boy instantly began to thrash and scream as they dragged him through the door. Just as the door was about to close the psychologist looked eyes with the teen and called after him, “With a face like that I’ll bet two hours max.”

* * *

When the guards finally managed to drag Bill down the hallways of the prison every prisoner has become aware of his presence. They flocked to the front of their cells reaching out hands through the bars to pinch at Bill as others shout obscene hollers after him. Every now and again Bill locks eyes with a few but none of them held any compassion, only lust, pure raw animalistic lust.

 

“Alright then kid,” One guard sighed letting go of Bill’s arm and shoving him to the ground, “This is the northern wing. You are to stay here at all times, except for lights out, and expected to be here every morning at six-hundred hours.”

 

“Don’t even think of trying anything funny,” The other guard warns flicking his gaze over Bill’s trembling frame, “There are security personnel and wardens watching every room here.”

 

Bill nodded stupidly struggling to his feet just as the guards turned to leave. 

 

“Oh and kid?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You might want to consider getting yourself a man.”

 

Bill stares puzzled after them as they walk away but a snicker broke him from his thoughts. He soon realizes that he’s been dumped into a large cafeteria with armed guards patrolling the room on a walkway above them. They glare down at each prisoner cocking their guns as if just to remind them of who is in charge.

 

Bill froze slightly as a group of prisoners begin to circle around him like a pack of hyenas. The boy looked to the guards up above but they all coincidently were looking in the opposite direction with their backs to the scene.

 

“Hey, you, whacha in for kid?” One snickered moving closer to the Bill until he’s sitting down at the lunch table right next to the teen.

 

“Um…” Bill stutters as his eyes jump from prisoner to prisoner that’s closing in.

 

“Well what is it? Cat got your tongue?” The man’s mouth opens in a smile and Bill tries not to gag at the foul odder of the man’s breath.

 

“I wrote some false checks and embezzled some cash from work.” Bill mutters feeling ashamed at how pathetic that must sound to the other inmates.

 

“Money huh?” Another prisoner snickers, “That’s some bad stuff. Mickey over there got busted for cash too. Robbed a bank and killed a cop. The name’s Slide-Step by the way.”

 

“Hi,” Bill fumbles to shake the hand that’s been thrusted out before him, “I’m Bill.”

 

“Bill?” The first prisoner with the bad breath laughs, “We gotta get you a better nickname than Bill.”

 

“Eh but what?” Another jeers sitting him self down at the table was well. He stares at Bill with black beady eyes, “We don’t know all too much about him yet.”

 

“Well then tell us about yourself kid!” Slide-Step jabs Bill’s arm with a rough finger, “How old are you? Can’t be more than twenty with a baby face like that!”

 

“I’m eighteen,” Bill’s ears burn red, “I’m from Killeen.”

 

“Killeen?” Slide-Step hollers slapping his knee as the others burst out laughing, “You all are from Killeen? Hey Shank ain’t you from Killeen too?”

 

Bill follows to where Slide-Step is calling over a male that’s standing towards the back of the group. He’s ducking his head down, making it difficult to see his face, but Bill can clearly see and smile adorning his pale pink lips. He’s taller than the rest of the guys in the group but the leanest with long dark blonde hair twisted into dreadlocks.

 

“Yeah I’m from round Killeen what about it?” Shank grunts in manner that sounds so sexual it makes Bill’s face flush.

 

“This here newbie is from Killeen too! Maybe you all are cousins or something?” Slide-Step smirks tauntingly. Shank stiffens at this and the group quiets watching as his shoulders begin to shake. At first Bill thinks that he’s crying until when Shank throws his head back in loud laugh. The laugh is gutting twisting and reminds Bill of a serial killer’s when suddenly the thought occurs to Bill that he’s in prison now and for he knows this Shank guy could be a serial killer.

 

“Oh fuck you.” Shank smiles although it doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Naw from what I heard you only like doing that with your sister.” The whole group bursts into laughter and some of the inmates even punch Shank’s shoulder good-naturedly but the man remains stoic staring directly at Bill. Something about the man’s gaze makes Bill’s skin crawl and he swallows trying to avoid Shank’s piercing gaze.

 

“You want some spud juice?” Shank asks thrusting a bottle covered in a brown paper bag out at Bill. 

 

“Shank-” Slide-Step says sounding concerned but a sharp glare from Shank cuts him off.

 

The group parts for him as he begins to stride towards Bill and the teen soon begins to understand the pecking order in this group and how this Shank guy is their leader. Shank keeps his eyes locked on Bill the entire time in a way that makes the teen’s skin crawl and he smiles weakly when Shank finally stands before him.

 

“Sure.” Bill says taking a big swig from the bottle in hopes of impressing the group. Instantly he begins to feel something working through his body as his vision begins to blur. Bill panics grabbing onto the table for support but Shank easily picks up his light frame with muscular arms hugging Bill’s body close.

 

“W-what was… what was in that?” Bill blurs grabbing desperately at Shank’s orange jumper as he looses total control of his legs.

 

“Thorazine, love. Rule one in prison never drink anything if you don’t know exactly what’s in it.”

* * *

“Yes! Yes! Oh god… fuck yes… Mmm yes! Bitch is tight… oh! Ah! Fuck yeah!”

 

_Creak,_

_Creak,_

_Creak,_

 

“Christ man don’t snap him in two.”

 

“Shut up and wait your turn! Bitch is mine for now!”

 

_Creak,_

_Creak,_

_Creak,_

 

“Can you hurry up? Only five people have gone so far. There’s people still waiting.”

 

“Will you just shut up? Oh! Fuck yeah… god he’s tight like a little virgin. Hell if he’s this tight after five guys he probably was a virgin!”

 

“I don’t think so any more!”

* * *

Bill’s head is pounding as he slowly drifts in and out of consciousness. His body feels numb and foreign to him just like the faint noises reaching his ears: the sound of grunts, cheers, and a constantly obnoxious squeaking.

 

“W-what?” Bill mumbles blinking his eyes a few times but they aren’t able to adjust against the dark lighting of the room. 

 

He can feel a heavy weight pushing down onto him and he frowns as he begins to regain the feeling in his body. Suddenly there is a stabbing pain in his rear and Bill cries out bucking upwards trying to ease the intrusion.

 

“Oh fuck he’s awake!”

 

Bill’s head is still swimming and he squints against he darkness making out figures huddled around him. Another sharp sensation stabs at him between his legs and he screams again trying to flail his arms when rough calloused hands pin them down to the bed.

 

“Hey beautiful.” A voice pants hotly in Bill’s face and finally the teen is able to make out the figure above him. 

 

It’s one of the prisoners from the group earlier and judging from how every time the face bobs back and forth, the sharp pain comes as well, Bill assumes that he’s probably inside of Bill at the moment.

 

“Oh my god!” Bill screams in both shock and pain as the man drives into him again. He tries to buck the attacker off of him again but this time four sets of hands are holding him down. But still Bill tries to struggle against them even though somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that it’s unless.

 

So Bill screams. Bill screams for help, in anger, and in pain as the man inside of him finishes up with a grunt and the next one assumes the pervious man’s position between Bill’s legs. The gang rape continues on for three more people until Bill no longer has feeling in his lower body and his coated in a total of nine men’s come. Bill shudders as he feels the large sticky mess drip out of him.

 

“Alright,” One prisoner speaks up sounding out of breath, “Let’s make a decision who wants him?”

 

“Bitch was damn tight!” One man hollers off to Bill’s right but the teen doesn’t turn to see who the speaker is. He continues to lie on the bed paralyzed in pain and fear with his legs spread wide open like a whore. None of the inmates bother to keep an eye on him confident in the fact that Bill probably won’t be able to walk for days.

 

“I’ll place bets on that too!”

 

“Count me in!”

 

“Aw Mickey no fair you got the last one!”

 

“All of you shut up!” A loud voice roars above all of the other ones. The whole group quiets down and Bill doesn’t have to look in order to recognize Shank’s voice, “Mickey and I will toss a coin over it.”

 

“What? Why only you and Mickey? He got picks last time too! Shank what gives?”

 

“What gives is that I could fucking beat all of your asses that’s what gives. So shut up, sit down, and next time don’t fuck up!” Shank snarls there’s movement by the bed and a warm hand grabs Bill’s jaw turning his head from side to side.

 

“Damn Shank I’ll be honest with you on this one. If I loose this I’ll be pretty pissed for the next few weeks.”

 

“Just flip the god damn coin.” There’s the sound of some rustling followed by the sound of a coin being tossed.

 

“Aw shit man. You always get the hot ones.”

* * *

When Bill awakes again he’s sprawled out on a cot still stark naked from the waist down. He gasps sitting up and pulling a scratchy wool blanket over his legs in modesty but the sight of the blood and come staining his legs turns his stomach.

 

The sound of soft wet feet padding on the floor catches Bill’s ears and he scoots back on the bed pressing his back to the wall in fear as the barred door slides open. Shank stands in the doorway, dripping wet from a shower with only a towel wrapped low around his waist. Bill can see the beginnings of a treasure trail over the man’s groin muscles and he quickly looks back up to Shank smirking face. The man has a wiry but muscular body that been tanned from working outside in the hot Texas sun. His arms look strong and intimidating making Bill aware that if Shank ever wanted to overpower him it’s be easy.

 

“Hey beautiful looks like your finally awake.” He shoots Bill a lopsided smile before yanking the towel from his body and Bill pales pressing further back against the wall. Shank merely smiles at him as he leisurely strolls over to small sink crammed into their cell and tosses the towel in. 

 

“Your ass hurt like a bitch?” Shank laughs wringing out his dreads. Bill winces biting his lip to keep from crying, “Yeah it’ll be like that for the next few days but it’s a feeling you better get used to especially now that you’re my bitch.”

 

“I’m what?” Bill squeaks out sounding like a little child and Shank laughs strolling over to the bed. Bill tries to move to the side and dodge him a sharp pain in his rear has him doubling over clutching the sheets with white fists.

 

“Oh god,” Bill wheezes blinking his eyes rapidly, “Oh my god.”

 

“Hey, hey hold still now,” Shank whispers lowly trailing calloused hands down Bill’s soft legs. They tremble under his touch and the man laughs softly again grabbing onto Bill’s knees. Within an instant Bill’s been flipped onto his back and the teen screams out in pain awaiting the next intrusion.

 

“Shh,” Shank whispers circling Bill’s ripped raw hole with a finger, “I’m just looking.”

 

“Oh god please don’t!” Bill whimpers as tears begin to fall down his cheeks again. He’s never felt so humiliated in his life than he has now, laying on his back with his legs spread wide as some man played with his asshole, “It hurts so much please.”

 

“Yeah it hurt a lot didn’t it?” Shank smiles inching closer until Bill feels something hit the back of his thigh. Bill cranes his neck to see what’s poking him and cries out when he realizes that Shank is fully hard and pressed up intimately to his rear.

 

“Yes.” Bill whimpers when Shank’s finger begins to become more insistent in it’s circling. Finally then without warning the very tip of it pushes in and Bill screams bloody murder instantly starting to cry.

 

“Take it out! Take it out! Please!” Bill screams. The cells all around them begin to holler at Bill’s cries encouraging Shank on and Bill begins to cry harder wishing that he’d ever been born.

 

“That hurts a lot doesn’t it?” Shank asked calmly despite the cheers from the surrounding cells.

 

“Yes.” Bill nodded pathetically.

 

“I bet you never want that to happen to you again right?” Bill nods, “Well let’s get this straight, you’re going to be gang raped everyday for the rest of your life. You think that this one was bad? Ever taken the whole damn jail? Over a thousand hungry men waiting in line to fuck the nice little white boy with the tight ass?”

 

Bill lets out a sob and turns his head to side trembling all over as Shank’s finger presses further inside of him.

 

“But that doesn’t have to happen to you beautiful. You don’t have to be the prison’s fuck doll if you don’t want to.”

 

“R-really?” Bill whispers sniffing.

 

“No,” Shank smiles, “That doesn’t ever have to happen to you again as long as you make agree to be my bitch. You see by being my bitch I’ll be your man and no one will lay a hand on your pretty little ass again… but on one condition. You let me fuck you when I want, how I want, and wherever I want to. And if you ever disobey me I’ll throw you to the fucking dogs.”

 

Bill’s eyes widen in fear and he sits up to face Shank and the bastard’s cocky smile. His body looks powerful and dominating in a way that makes Bill’s tremble with fear but also causes a slight tug in his stomach. Shank stares back at Bill patiently awaiting his answer and Bill realizes during their discussion he’s manage to fit four other fingers into Bill. They cluster together and push forward harshly touching something deep within Bill and the teen screams again collapsing against the sheets. 

 

“Yeah Shank take that bitch!” The hollers start up again outside the cells and Bill blushes red.

 

“So what’s it gonna be beautiful? You gonna bend over and take it like a good little boy?” Shank smirks pressing his fingertips against Bill’s prostate again making the teen moan.

 

“Y-you’ll protect me?” Bill gasps unbuttoning his orange jumper’s shirt and tugging it off of his body leaving him stark naked, “You won’t let anyone touch me but you?”

 

“Yeah,” Shank pants dry humping against Bill’s thigh as he takes in the teen’s exposed pale body, “I’ll treat you real good too.”

 

“Okay,” Bill pants closing his eyes, “Okay.”

 

“Good choice.” Shank smiled before extracting his fingers and pushing up inside of Bill. The scream that fell past the teen’s lips was heartbreaking as he was taken for the tenth time that day. Shank groaned in pleasure and dug his toes into the bed using them as leverage to shove himself even further into Bill.

 

“Ah-” Bill whimpered helplessly as Shank began to snap his hips forwards and back. Their bodies met with wet slaps and Bill gripped the sheets around them with his mouth open in a silent scream.

 

“Shank! Oh Shank-” Bill blabbed as Shank took the teen’s hands and placed them on his shoulders for support.

 

“Tom.” Shank moaned thrusting enthusiastically into the teen, “My names Tom. Call me Tom when I fuck you.”

 

“Tom!” Bill cringed as the male tightened his grip onto Bill’s hip slamming Bill’s body down onto his manhood. 

 

“God you’re so hot.” Tom breathed pressing his face into the crook of Bill’s neck, “I’m coming.”

 

“What-Oh!” Bill cried as the man thrusted back into him one more time before coming powerfully into his body. Bill lay there stunned as he felt Tom’s come fill inside of him accompanied by Tom’s labored breathes against his neck.

 

“Mmm you’re so sexy when you act all innocent like that.” Tom moaned biting down harshly onto Bill’s neck. Bill cried out when Tom’s teeth broke skin and he flushed red as he realized that Tom was giving him a hickey, “You’re fucking mine now.”

 

“I’m still… I mean when you… I didn’t-”

 

“Shh.” Tom silenced bu pressing a finger to his lips, “Like I said I’ll take care of you.”

 

A warm calloused hand enclosed around Bill’s member and began to stroke it from head to base. The sensation of rough skin made the teen’s toes curl and he cried out again when Tom pushed back his foreskin and thumbed the head.

 

“Yes,” Bill whimpered grabbing onto Tom’s shoulders, “Oh god Tom yes!”

 

“Shh. You make so much noise.” Tom chuckled pulling on Bill lightly. He gave one last firm squeeze before Bill was coming violently grabbing onto Tom in shock. Tom stroked him until he was finally done and Bill laid back spent curling up next to his inmate.

 

“I think I know what we’ll call you now,” Tom yawned throwing a possessive arm around Bill’s waist and hugging him closer.

 

“Oh yeah? What??” Bill whispered wincing at the pain that still lurked in his rear.

 

“We’ll call you Screamer.” Tom chuckled closing his eyes.

 

“Why?” Bill asked confused looking at Tom’s sleeping face.

 

“Because you’re so god damn loud in bed.”


End file.
